Novacane
by InkedArse
Summary: I think I started somethin', I got what I wanted Did didn't I can't feel nothin', superhuman Even when I'm fuckin' Viagra poppin', every single record autotunin' Zero emotion, muted emotion, pitch corrected, computed emotion I blame it on the model broad with the Hollywood smile
*I think I started something I got what I wanted*

Wave after wave of colour exploded across his vision as his post-study therapy kicked in. His text books started to become blurred lines around him. The text ran off the pages and onto his body as they became intelligible symbols. The slow thump of the R&B music seemed to make everything pulse. Staring at the picture on his bedside table,his throat tightened as Rin and Obito emerged from the picture and floated to the ceiling. His hands twitched as they danced around and smiled down at him. The sound of a door opening caused them to suddenly disappear and Kakashi could feel his high abruptly wearing off.

"Hatake"

Kakashi lazily turned to his roommate Genma and stared at him. The tooth pick chewing college senior nervously smiled down at his stotic friend with a slightly worried smile. "You know that junior babe,Anko?" Kakashi's mind quickly pulled up an image of a manically grinning girl with purple hair. He nodded slightly, sitting up as he recognized the look on Gemma's face. For the first time Kakashi's noticed Raiduo standing behind Genma. He shifted as Kakashi looked at him. "She's having some kind of before finals party this weekend,want to go?" A lone gray eye assessed Genma and Kakashi barley noticed when he nodded.

*I can't feel nothing,super human.*

Kakashi closed his eyes and listened to Yamato tell him about his latest experiment that revived around the healing properties of tree bark. Yamato was the only person he stand to be around for long periods of time and whenever the younger man called him senpai,Kakashi could feel a smile involuntary tugging at the corners of his mouth. His eye opened when a shadow passed into his sun. He looking at the retreating back of a familiar junior and idly wondered why he felt the strong urge to get up and talk to the brown-skinned student.

Kakashi had first seen the junior when he'd been in the dorm commons and had been doing his work,sober, and was suddenly distracted by a quiet singing. He'd been surprised to see most of everyone looking at the softly singing and strumming junior. Kakashi's heart skipped a few beats at the soothing pitch of his voice and he left immediately to get high. It'd been the first feeling he had felt in months and it terrified him. He ate when he felt he needed to and only slept when his roommate did. "That's Iruka Umino,he's a teaching major. " Yamato casually continued talking after Kakashi snapped his head to the side and stared at him,a foreign feeling spreading through his chest.

A few days later Kakashi had accidentally, or had it been on purpose, learned Iruka Umino's schedule. Or at least his weekend schedule. He sat in Starbucks,sober with a splitting headache. Kakashi watched the smiling man get three coffees and a bag of food before sitting at a table with some other Juniors that Kakashi recognized from the teaching department also. Kotetsu and Izumo if he remembered correctly. The brunette was drawn into the conversation quickly and Kakashi was content watching his easy carefree smiles while different emotions flew across his face. They sat for an hour before getting up to go and Kakashi swore that the small smile and wave Iruka gave before leaving was directed towards him.

* Even when I'm fucking ,Viagra popping*

Kakashi stared into space numbly as a girl and her friend kissed his exposed neck. His red eye was bared and they had cooed over the imperfection and stroked the scar. Easy. A surgical mask replaced his usual one and for once he wasn't asked to take it off. His mind barley registered the arousing touches in favor of flashes of his old friends and their teacher invaded his thoughts. Trying to numb himself, Kakashi gripped the hips of the girl in front of him and slid his covered cock inside. Immediately he knew this wasn't what he wanted. He layed back and watched hazily as she bounced on him. The other sat off to the side facing her friend and the noises of them kissing made him think back to everything he could be doing instead. Like going to the place where Iruka softly sang in different languages and made Kakashi crave something instead of a drug.

A loud cry and repeated tightening around him startled him out of his thoughts. Kakashi's could only watch as the two switched places and closed his eyes as tightness surrounded him once again. He had hardened considerably when he thought of Iruka,the dangerous junior that made his heart beat quicker and made Kakashi want to cry whenever that gentle smile was turned his way. He stopped breathing altogether when he opened his eyes and the brunette on top of him turned into a blushing Iruka. His breathe became labored as he found himself closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. Iruka looked down at him coyly and Kakashi groaned as he reached orgasm. When he opened his eyes again the brunette was looking smugly at her friend. Kakashi said nothing as they left and the brief feelings he had felt left with them.

*she said she wanna be a dentist really bad*

The first time Kakashi talked to Iruka was a complete accident. The silver haired senior had found a neat little cafe a ways off campus that was quiet enough that he found it an excellent place to focus. Kakashi was wondering why most of his days were either spent getting high or studying when a slight tapping noise attracted his attention. He looked up and died when he saw a smiling Iruka,with his hair down,standing in front of him with a notepad.

"Would you like to order anything, Kakashi-san"

His mouth opened once,twice under his mask before he took a beep breath and almost sheepishly rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Do you have any banana muffins? "

"That happens to be a favourite of mine too. I'll be right back with your order."

*I blame it on the model broad with the Hollywood smile*

Kakashi felt an odd tingling sensation take over his face and neck as he watched Iruka walk away. He glanced down at his business textbook with a sudden disinterest and pulled out his phone,sending Yamato a quick text. 'Is Umino dating anyone' Just as he sent the text a plate was set down in front of him. Iruka smiled at him once more before disappearing into the back. Kakashi glanced around,there were only three other customers and they were all busy on their devices. Kakashi quickly pulled down his mask and bit down into the still warm muffin. He chewed slowly and carefully, savouring the flavour.

Before he knew it,the muffin was gone,he was the only person there, and it was five o'clock. Kakashi stood and began gathering his things. He was halfway out the door before he heard someone call his name.

"Kakashi!"

He turned to see Iruka ,hair up, coming towards him. When the junior stopped beside him Kakashi raised a single eyebrow.

"I was wondering if I could walk back with you?"

Kakashi couldn't find his voice so he just nodded and was nearly blinded by the bright smile that took over Iruka's face. They walked in synch silently,Kakashi glancing over at the humming student every so often. Idle conversation started and Kakashi internally melted as Iruka laughed at his poor attempt at humour. His phone buzzed in his pocket but he couldn't bring himself to care when someone a lot more interesting walked next to him,making him want to smile for what felt like the first time in years. Iruka looked up at him with a slight blush on his face and Kakashi desperately wanted to believe it was from him instead of the steadily dropping temperature.

"This is my building,thanks for walking back with me Kakashi"

He could only watch as Iruka disappeared from his view.

*Zero emotion*

The weekend before finals he found himself standing in front of the H-building dorms at the farthest end of the campus. Only a few buildings away from Iruka's. His own dorm was only a short walk to Starbucks and his department so he didn't envy them. A tall man with an odd blue tint to his skin nodded him in and Kakashi found himself assaulted by a deep surround sound system. Music seemed to come from everywhere and it smelled heavily of smoke. Where was the DA? The entire first floor was packed and it seemed everyone was a bit drunk. Kakashi squeezed his way through the thick crowd and went to the second floor where he knew he would find what he was looking for.

On the second floor he found Kabuto,a senior that was into dealing and a nursing major. Without exchanging any words,Kakashi discreetly gave him twenty dollars and received two small white pills. He opened a near by bottle of beer and swallowed them down without preamble. Soon,the room seemed to brighten and Kakashi found the ponding and whispering in his head had stopped. He nodded at Kabuto and made us way back downstairs.

*muted emotion*

Kakashi wandered through the crowd,uncovered eye out of focus. His hands shook slightly from whatever he had taken ten,no twenty minutes ago. Around him the people were moving slow and every sound was muted. The mask on his face irritated the skin it covered for the first time in fifteen years. "Sorry", was all he heard after he was pushed into a wall by a girl who turned her nose up at him. He probably fucked her. Her smirk faded at his blank,heavy stare and she rolled her eyes before walking disappearing in the thick crowd. Kakashi just leaned tiredly against the wall and closed his eyes.

*computed emotion*

Kakashi opened his eyes wearily when a hand touched his own.

" Kakashi?"


End file.
